The Pale-Moon Child
by Emme2589
Summary: A mysterious young girl with pale skin saves the life of V-GR back when he had nothing. Will he be able to return the favor before everything else falls apart?
1. Chapter 1

V-GR shivered under the frozen water particles, trying to keep his internal temperature from fluctuating too much. Because of his planet's strange tilt, winter always lasted more than an Earth year as his side pointed away from what little sunlight there was outside the Kuiper Belt.

He'd recently been fired after it was revealed that he was transgender. After that, no one wanted to hire him. His surgical scars still ached and stung as he pulled the thin blanket closer around himself. He had no home, no job, no family. Everyone hated him. He hadn't gotten a decent charge in more than a week.

If this kept up, he would starve.

He heard a clattering sound and looked up. There was a little girl, maybe five years old, with silver eyes and pale-moon skin. Her hair was jet-black, and she was all bundled up in a furry parka and soft mittens. The sound she'd made had been her tossing a coin into his rusty can. He checked the coin, beginning to cry as he realized it was a full unit. He would be able to get a 500 watt charge.

He looked up at the girl as he shivered, "God bless you..."

She tilted her head to the side, "Are you homeless?"

He looked down in shame, "Yes..."

"Why?"

"B-because..." he covered his mouth as his teeth chattered, trying to warm him up. He couldn't finish.

"It's okay. My Mama was homeless once." she said, "But now she's rich and famous. She told me to listen when people talk, even if they had nothing."

V-GR rubbed his face before his eyes could freeze, "Th-thank you..."

The girl squatted down, whispering with one hand around her mouth, "Mama doesn't know this, but I've been trying to help homeless people for years. Can you tell me how old you are?"

He averted his gaze, "I-I'm nine..."

"I meant your model age, silly!"

"Oh...um..." he thought for a moment as he breathed over his hands and rubbed them together, "Nineteen or twenty, I believe..."

"Ah! I see!" the girl extended her hand, "My name's Cassandra, by the way. But my friends call me Cassy."

He shook her warm gloved hand absently, "V-Gr." she didn't seem bothered by the dirt.

She pursed her lips, "You're so cold..." she began undoing the buttons of her coat.

"No, don't." V-GR insisted, "I just wanted some spare change. I don't want to take your coat."

"But I'm all warm and cozy while you're freezing cold! Besides, I'm wearing another coat under this one." she got her outer coat off and handed it to him, "I have dozens of coats at home. It's really no loss for me."

He hesitated one more moment before wrapping his fingers around the soft material. It was so warm.

"Listen. I know why you're homeless. You used to be a girl, right?"

He was suddenly conscious of all his stapled scars as he nodded.

"I'm sorry." Cassandra replied, "I had a friend like that who was born a boy, but he always wanted to wear blue and white. He wanted his hair long, and he wanted me to call him Ma'am."

V-GR listened while he held her precious coat.

"I want to help you." she said, "Maybe you'll be rich someday like Mama. I'm going to bring you little things to help you get by until your scars heal, and then you can get a job, okay?"

V-GR shook as he buried his face in his new coat, balling it in his fists, "Thank you! Thank you thank you! God bless you, Miss! God bless!"

"Hey hey. I'm just being a person. I haveta get home now though. Mama gets mad when I'm late."

"Thank you, Cassandra. I'll never forget you."

"I know!" she giggled, "Bye, Vee-Jur!"

She skipped away carefully, so as not to slip on the ice.

V-GR slowly slipped the warm coat over his shoulders. It was too small for him, as the sleeves only came up to his elbows, but it fit his frame perfectly. He stopped shivering as he pulled his knees up closer to his chest, enthralled by the heat provided by the thick furry interior of the coat.

He would get a recharge soon, but in the meantime, he was content to stay in his own personal sauna as the ice raged on outside.

* * *

"Urg!" V-GR slid the final piece of furniture into place, "Okay...that should do the trick..."

"Whew..." Willow fell on her side on the sofa, "That took awhile..."

"Willow, can robots have ADHD?" V-GR asked.

"Not really, why?" she realized right after saying that, "Oh, I see...I get _sooo_ distracted don't I?"

"You thought the bug on the window was cool while I was carrying a nightstand to the bedroom."

"It looked like it had giant eyes on it!" she retorted, "Anyway, why were we here again?"

 _"And you said you don't get distracted..."_ he mumbled.

"I heard that!"

He laughed, "We're here to help people migrate! Remember?"

"Oh. Right." she rolled over so she was on her back, "Because this place is crowded and oppressed, right?"

"Yup." V-GR lay across the couch with her, nuzzling her brown LED eyes, "I'm sick and tired of people suffering here, and I just want it to be over."

"Hm..." she replied.

V-GR stroked her cheek as he planted a small spark on her forehead, "Have I rendered you speechless again?"

She blushed as she nodded, "Mmhmm..."

"Daw! You are just too cute! Mwah!" he kissed her one more time before swinging his feet onto the floor, "Well we'd better get started then."

"Huh?" Willow was quick to follow, "Um...where are we going?"

"Just down the street." he replied, "Take your coat. It'll be freezing outside."

"Why?"

"Because winter here is scary." he replied, "Trust me. If you don't bring your coat, you could die."

"Oh..." she did as she was told, though the giant sleeves felt odd around her floating arms. V-GR helped her zip it up.

"There ya go. Nice and warm?" he asked.

"Ugh. _Too_ warm." she replied, "It's hot."

"Perfect." he made sure his own coat was fastened properly before he gave a thumbs up, "Ready to go?"

"This winter had better be as scary as you..." she trailed off once V-GR had opened the door. White. Nothing but hard and white. No soft snow like back on Earth. It was all cold and quiet.

Willow exhaled, "Oh..."

"Hurry out! I don't want the cold air inside!" he carried her outside and locked the door up tight.

"Now the coat makes sense." she said, "Yikes..."

"Yeah." he chuckled, "Just wait'll summer comes. It's hotter than the sun."

Willow felt herself shrink in V-GR's arms.

"Let me know if your treads get stuck in the ice, okay?" he set her down carefully, "Beginning Operation: Rescue."


	2. Chapter 2

V-GR and Willow sat in a corner booth of an old run-down bar. It was risky, seeing as only the organic people were accepted here and not robots, but they had hoods on their coats, so it was hard to tell at a glance. The plan was to find anyone who was unhappy and sneak them into a safehouse, where they'd be cleaned up and transported to Earth.

The two of them whispered softly, so as not to attract unwanted attention. V-GR leaned forward, "You know what I find odd?"

Willow whispered back, "What?"

"Your planet has more jobs than people who can supply them. Usually, its the other way around."

Willow glanced out the window, where a storm was beginning to gather, "That's because some of them don't want jobs, they just want free handouts. Some people are bound to wheelchairs, and some have mental handicaps. At least half of them are street thugs." she explained, "Between that and the recent elder deaths, plus a faulty code in some robots that killed them off before a cure was found, it just leaves fewer people in the workforce."

"I see..." V-GR rubbed his hands together, "Maybe it's also due to some humans not wanting to have children."

"There's that too..." Willow ducked her head, "V-Gr."

"What?" he turned around.

He heard it before he saw it. A woman with a baby stumbled into the bar. The woman was bone-thin and had gashes and open wounds all over her face. Her hair was tangled, while the baby was crying wrapped in a thin blanket.

 **"What are you doing here!?"** the bartender screamed, **"I thought I told you to get lost!"**

 **"Please!"** she begged, **"My child needs food! He's going to starve!"**

 **"You think I care!?"** he swung a club, **"Get out before I beat you to a bloody pulp!"**

 **"Stop!"** the woman sobbed, **"I ask nothing for myself! I only want my poor baby to have something! Anything! Please!"**

V-GR stood up.

 **"Alright, you asked for-!"**

 ** _"Stop!"_**

V-GR protectively stood in front of the angry bar man while Willow hurried to the crying woman.

 **"Are you alright?"** Willow whispered to her, **"You poor thing..."**

 **"Willow, get her out of here."** V-GR replied in his native language, **"I'll catch up."**

Without saying a word, the bartender swung with incredible speed. V-GR's screen cracked.

"V-GR!"

"ARG!" he held his throbbing face, just barely able to see the room around him as his vision was split.

 **"Get out before I kill you!"**

They just made it outside before V-GR collapsed, the cold inside his wound chilling him to the bone. Willow pulled the giant hood over his head before leading him and the woman to safety.

 **"Here."** Willow offered a loaf of bread, **"We have formula for the baby."**

 **"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"** she cried before inhaling the bread, stopping to hiccup through her sobs.

"Lemme see him..." V-GR took the baby and popped the lid off the formula, pressing the nipple of the bottle to his little mouth. He drank quickly and quietly.

Though they were outside still, they were in a secluded area where heat was trapped in an air pocket. It was still cold, but not as much.

"Hey, V-Gr?" Willow asked in English, "How many people like this are here?"

He sighed, "Hundreds. We don't have enough supplies for them all, so we'll have to go back to Earth to restock. I have faith we'll get to everyone, but it'll be slow. We may have to keep this up for years before we even get half of them."

 **"Excuse me?"** the woman asked, **"Are you speaking English? Are you from Earth?"**

 **"I am."** Willow replied, **"He went to live on Earth with me."**

 **"Oh my...it must be a blessing from the heavens..."** the woman smiled through her tears, her gaunt cheeks stretching sickly, **"I can't tell you how grateful I am that you saved me and my precious August..."**

V-GR noticed the bottle was empty, so he set it down and placed August over his lap, patting his back firmly.

 **"His name is August?"** Willow asked, **"Like the month?"**

 **"Yes. My husband was an Earthen scientist, you see. He loved Earth so much. He came up with the name."**

Willow didn't want to ask, but she did anyway, **"Where is your husband?"**

V-GR handed August back before she could answer, **"H-he was killed...protecting our son..."**

The silence was heavy as the woman cradled her baby.

 **"I'm sorry..."** Willow stood up, **"What's your name?"**

 **"M-my name? I-It's Haven."** Haven smiled, **"I am forever in your debt..."**

V-GR chuckled, **"I had a neighbor named Haven..."**

His smile fell as he stared.

 **"V-Gr!?"** Haven gasped.

 **"Oh my gosh!"** V-GR exclaimed, **I didn't recognize you! You're so thin!"**

 **"I thought you were dead!"** Haven rubbed the tears from her face, **"The hood and that crack hid too much, and your voice is so deep!"**

He chuckled humorlessly, **"Well, we should go. You and August will be the first in our safehouse, but more will join as we save more people. Maybe you could even help us out?"**

 **"I would love to, but..."** she cradled August sweetly, **"I have someone who needs me more..."**

 **"Understood."** V-GR helped her stand, **"We have enough canned food to last an army three years. Our safehouse also has showers and beds. I'm sure you'll be comfortable there until we can get you to Earth."**

 **"You were always a sweet little girl, V-Gr."** Haven didn't notice his uncomfortable smile, **"God bless you and your sweet friend."**

He nodded, **"Let's go then. We haven't a moment to lose."**

* * *

"Hold still!" Willow positioned the screen protector over V-GR's head, "If you keep squirming, this one will break too!"

He smiled as the clear glass came ever closer, "Make sure it's in the right spot, or it might distort my vision."

"I know, I know..." she let the rounded sheet of glass rest over V-GR's eyes, watching it snap into place, "What is this stuff, anyway? It's not glass?"

"No, it's not. It's a firm glass, like a car's windshield."

"Oh yeah. So it's like that?"

"Yup." his HUD turned on a green light and he was able to stand, "Ah, much better. I needed a new face anyway."

Willow rolled her eyes, "So...will we save more people like Haven?"

V-GR knew that wasn't her real question. She knew the answer was yes. But there was an undertone to her question. Something else.

V-GR ran a hand over his new screen, "Well..." he thought about how he would word his answer, "Listen. I know that bartender was awful, but not all people are like him. It's like on Earth; most people are good, but we will have to weed through the rotten ones to find them. We need to find more people in the bad side of town."

Willow nodded, "Right. I just don't want to replace your screen every day."

"Hey, I planned for this, but people that rotten are actually kind of rare. We were just unlucky that we ran into him and not someone else."

Willow frowned, "Okay..."

"Hey. Don't look so down!" V-GR scooped her up in his arms to carry her to bed, "If there were more rotten people here than there are, I would have brought a helmet."

She was quiet, "You mean like a football helmet?"

"Yeah, like that." he replied, laying her under the sheets, "I would've brought some shoulder pads, too."

She giggled, "Goodnight, V-Gr..."

He rolled over, "Goodnight, Willow..."

Not even two minutes had passed before Willow hugged V-GR from behind, "V-Gr?"

He moaned, "Can't sleep?"

"Nope..."

"Did you even try?"

"Nope..."

"Willow..." he turned so he was facing her, "I can't talk to you every time you can't sleep. What if I could? Does that even lull you to sleep?"

She didn't answer.

"Don't tell me..." he couldn't help but smile, "You want that again?"

She nodded excitedly, "I'll be right back!" she hopped out of bed and rummaged through her suitcase. Hidden in a side pocket, almost invisible, was a very special cord.

An extension cord.

V-GR felt his face heat up as his eyes shifted to a deep shade of purple.

Willow climbed back into bed with the cord, "Ready?"

He pulled her closer;

 _"As ready as I'll ever be..."_


	3. Chapter 3

V-GR sharply inhaled, "Well, broken glass doesn't seem so bad now, does it?"

"V-Gr..." Willow sighed as she cleaned up the blue servo at his right shoulder, "That's not funny."

It had been almost a month, and so far, they had saved at least 12 refugees from horrid conditions, including an anorexic teenager and a big muscular man whose only daughter committed suicide. Willow was currently patching up V-GR's broken arm, having been violently ripped from it's socket and wouldn't reconnect.

"Injury isn't funny." V-GR used his left arm to type into the repair parts machine, "That's not the joke. The joke is; Injury is bad!"

"I get it." Willow huffed, "I just meant your _joke_ wasn't funny."

"Oh." V-GR slid the new arm into place, _"Sure, take a jab at my pride why don'tcha..."_

"V-Gr..." Willow moved so V-GR's new arm could connect, "You have to learn to accept things like this."

"Never!" he grinned, "You can't tell me what to do! I tell bad jokes to make _myself_ laugh! They're not for _your_ enjoyment!"

"Pfff!" Willow jumped onto the floor, "Well then maybe-!"

She stopped, wobbling on her feet.

"Willow?" he sensed her alarm, "What's wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around her chamber, "I feel really sick all of a sudden..."

"What?" he knelt down next to her, "Calm down, sweetheart. Tell me what's wrong."

She pressed a hand to her face, feeling very dizzy.

"Willow." V-GR tried to soothe her, "What's going on? Tell me."

She couldn't answer as something spiraled around inside her. It felt so nauseating that she was afraid she would pass out.

She retched.

"Wil!?" V-GR instinctively grabbed her, "Talk to me! What's happening!?"

"I don't know!" she retched again, "I don't have a mouth! I don't have a stomach!"

When V-GR looked at her face again, there was oil dripping from the edges of her screen. He paled.

"I'm taking you home."

"What!? But what about the-!" more dry-heaving.

"They'll be fine for a few hours! There is something wrong with you!" V-GR picked her up and ran out the door, not caring that it was freezing cold. He just leapt into his spacepod and drove it into orbit.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Willow began to sob, "It hurts so much! V-Gr, help me!"

"I am! Okay!? You'll be fine, I promise!" he bolted her to the ceiling as gravity lifted, wrapping her in one of the beds there, "Calm down. Breathe, okay? Just breathe!"

Their ship was suddenly seized by something.

"What!?" V-GR looked out the window to see a white beam of energy wrap around their ship and pull them back down, "No nononono!"

"Where are we going!?"

"I don't know..." V-GR scrambled to grab something from a side compartment. He pushed himself over to Willow, who was still feeling sick and dizzy, "Quick. Open your access panel." once it was open, he inserted something into the socket and flipped a switch, "This should help with the pain."

Willow made a gagging sound before she coughed, "I don't understand...I was fine yesterday...I don't have any organs...how could I be vomiting or coughing...?"

"It's okay, Wil...you're going to be okay, I promise..." he unbuckled her so he could hold her comfortingly in his arms, "You'll be just fine...I'll protect you, okay?"

She nodded, holding him like her life depended on it.

They finally touched ground and V-GR was thrown onto the floor of the pod, "Urk!" he held still as Willow shook in his arms, feeling cold and clammy.

"I promise..." V-GR held her tighter as someone banged on the door, "I'll keep you safe..."

Willow didn't say anything as V-GR stood up and backed away from the door. He fumbled with his laser pistol, pointing it towards the intruder. His other arm was wrapped around his baby, who clattered from whatever had taken her body.

Army generals burst through the door, shooting a giant metal dart into V-GR's leg. He immediately felt wobbly, his vision glitching and distorting as he collapsed under his own weight.

"V-Gr!?" Willow panicked, "Help! Help me! Don't go to sleep, please!"

He was fighting, but ultimatly it wasn't enough. He slipped into unconsciousness in no time.

 ** _" **D** on't hurt her...please..."_** he mumbled, **_"...she's sick..."_**

Willow panicked as more of the guards surrounded her, carrying her and V-GR away. She caught sight of one of them pocketing the laser pistol.

The next thing she knew, she was thrown into a concrete floor, rusty iron bars surrounding her on all sides.

 **"Don't try to escape."**

She tried to look at the person speaking, but all she saw was a blurred curvy outline. A woman.

 **"If you try to escape, I'll torture you."** she said, **"You, and your little one..."**

the door closed with a heavy _clang!_ and Willow was shrouded in deep darkness as the sick feeling inside her grew to new levels.

* * *

When V-GR awoke, he had a pounding headache. He tried to sit up, but it just made his head spin, sloshing his brain around like acid in a battery. When he had calmed enough, he looked beside him, seeing Willow lying on her side, making hushed breathing sounds.

He bolted up, painfully crawling to her and surveying her for damage. He lifted her oh so gently, seeing her brown eyes flickering on and off sadly.

"Willow..." he hunched over her, "I'm so sorry...I..."

"It's okay." she insisted, "I'm okay."

"No you're not." he felt himself shaking as he held her, "I'll help you...I promise..."

The iron door in front of their cage opened, and there stood a woman with long black hair and silver eyes. She wore ripped denim jeans and a black blouse, **"What's up?"**

V-GR's eyes flared red, **"You monster!"**

 **"That's not any way to treat a lady, is it? Come on!"** she rolled her eyes, **"So your girl has a parasite. That's not my fault!"**

 **"A...parasite...?"** V-GR shivered, **"That's not true, is it...?"**

Shrug, **"Darn if I know! Bye!"**

 **"Wait!"**

She didn't close the door though.

"Willow..." V-GR cried, "Oh, Willow..."

He didn't know what to do. Why were they kidnapped? Why did she leave the door open? _And why oh why did Willow have to suffer so much!?_

Tiny footsteps were heard down the hallway, and a little head poked into the room.

 **"V-Gr?"**

His eyes widened, **"C-Cassandra!?"** he choked out, **"Is that you!?"**

 **"Sh! Yeah, it's me. But you haveta be quiet, okay?"** she pushed into the room, pulling out a key decorated like a skull. A skeleton key.

 **"Did it work?"** Cassandra whispered with a bright smile, **"Did you get the space job?"**

 **"I did..."** V-GR smiled with her as the cage door opened up, **"I can't believe you did that for me. I still have your coat, by the way."**

 **"I don't want it."** she replied, **"It was a gift. It's not mine anymore, it's yours!"**

She really was just a child, b **"Heheh...I'll keep it forever, okay?"/** b he stood to leave the cage.

"Mmhmm!" she bounced on her feet, **"Who is that?"**

 **"Oh. Willow?"** he knelt down, **"Cassandra, this is my girlfriend, Willow."**

 **"She's pretty."** Cassandra replied, **"Hi, Willow! I'm Cassandra!"**

Willow blinked, **"Hey, Cassandra."**

 **"You can call me Cassy for short."** she turned her head towards the door, **"We don't have a lot of time. Mama's going to get real mad at me."**

 **"She is?"**

 **"Yeah. Don't tell her this, but I know she wants me arrested. Freeing refugees is against the law, so this'll be my final act of kindness."**

 **"Oh no..."** V-GR followed her out into the hall. They were obviously in a mansion, **"You can come with us to Earth. We can find a family who will adopt you."**

 **"No. I wanna be with Mama."** she replied, leading them to the backdoor, **"My other Mama."**

 **"What?"**

 **"You should go."** she pointed outside, **"I can give you another coat, but you gotta leave! Mama won't be happy if she finds you here!"**

V-GR felt himself frown, **"I will save you, Cassandra."** he ran out into the night, " _ **I'll save you like you saved me!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long ride back. V-GR had a sinking feeling about Cassandra and what would happen to her, but Willow was his concern now. Willow couldn't wait, but Cassy was willing to.

He only hoped he wouldn't be too late.

V-GR paced back and forth, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. He was agitated to say the least. Willow had been put into a scan to find out what was the problem, while her parents watched over her. He waited to hear all about it.

"V-Gr?" EVE said.

V-GR hurried to her, "Is it serious?"

EVE's expression was hard to read, "Pretty serious." was all she said, "Come with me."

Willow was sitting on an examination table, her treads hanging over the side of it. She smiled a kind of sad smile as he approached.

"V-Gr. Hi." a human greeted him, "My name is Jonathan."

"I know." he replied, "I've heard of you. Now can you tell me about Willow?"

"Sure I can, but..." he scratched his head, "I'm not sure you'll take it well..."

"What!?" V-GR was getting impatient, "Just tell me already! I want to know what's wrong with my girlfriend!"

Everyone was acting so weird! Why wouldn't they just tell him!?

"V-Gr..." Jonathan inhaled;

 _"She's pregnant..."_

...

It didn't register at first. Were his ears working correctly? Would he need to get drivers reinstalled?

"What..." he spoke slowly, "...did you say...?"

Jonathan frowned, "I said she's going to have a baby."

Willow gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know it's a lot to take it, but trust me, it'll be fine." Jonathan continued, "I've stabilized her condition, and the consciousness inside of her is healthy."

V-GR's legs collapsed under him, and he just managed to catch himself with his shaking arms as he stared at the floor. His normally large eyes were just specks on his visor.

His voice was barely above a whisper, "...how did this happen...?"

Willow frowned, "You mean you didn't know?"

He didn't reply.

"V-Gr..." Willow jumped down from the table and took his hand, "Remember the cord? The extension cord?"

The extension cord...?

"The cord..." he repeated, _"That_ cord? The cord we always used to interface, that's what it's _for!?"_

He seemed horrified, but really he just felt betrayed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that!?"

Willow felt guilty, "You didn't ask...I guess I just assumed you already knew..."

He thought he was going to be sick, "Oh, Wil...I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. I'm the one who bought the cord." she replied, "I'm the one who used it knowing what could happen...but I can't get rid of them now."

He blinked, "Why not?"

She averted her gaze, "I'd feel bad just killing them off..."

EVE stepped up to comfort her daughter, "Willow. If you want to keep your baby, that's fine. It doesn't make you bad or wrong."

"But how am I supposed to raise a child?" she whimpered, "I don't feel ready..."

"It's okay." EVE assured, "I can help you, and you've got your father and V-Gr and V-Gr's mother. It'll be okay..."

She nodded.

V-GR felt like he needed some fresh air, so he stepped out of the labs and into the rising sunlight.

* * *

He lay his arms over the balcony. This view was absolutely gorgeous. He was on the tallest building in Axiom, and the tallest building of Atlanta could be seen just over the horizon. The cool breeze felt nice on his neck that he didn't have.

But wow...

"Hey, V-Gr." Willow greeted, "Hold me?"

"Sure." he picked her up gently, "How do you feel about all of this, sweetie?"

"Really really nervous..." she replied, "But also kind of excited."

He was quiet.

"What do you think?"

He let out a breath of condensed air, "I don't know, honestly. It feels like something I'm not ready to tackle. I never thought in a hundred million years that I could have a child, and..."

He wasn't sure how to continue.

"But..." Willow inhaled, "You're not mad that I want to keep them?"

"Heh. Willow, you could throw me off a cliff and I still wouldn't be mad at you. Highly annoyed, maybe, but not mad..."

"Mmm..." she blinked, "Well...we can always try..."

"Yeah..." V-GR held her close, "I know...and don't doubt yourself, okay? I'm sure you'll be just as good as your own mother."

"I sure hope so..."

"Hey..." V-GR pressed his palm against Willow's chamber, "I can feel them..."

"You can?" she swiveled her head to look at him, "What do you feel?"

"It feels like..." His eyes widened as his eyes turned a dark royal blue, "Willow?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"We absolutely _must_ keep them!" V-GR swung Willow around in the air with a huge smile on his face, "We can _not_ get rid of them!"

"Yes! _Yes!_ I _knew_ you'd come around!" Willow laughed in delight, "Oh, V-Gr!"

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you!" Willow gave him a big spark-kiss, "I love you..."

"I love you too, baby..." V-GR cradled Willow as the last rays of sun came over the horizon.

* * *

V-GR snuck his way out of the truck, glancing this way and that to make sure he wasn't being followed. Willow had insisted that they stay with her parents that night, still a little scared of being a mother. It was the perfect opportunity for V-GR to slip away unnoticed.

"V-Gr."

"Ugh!" he turned around to glare at his girl, "Why can't you just let me do stuff!?"

"Are you going back?"

"We can't just leave everyone hanging! They need me!"

"No, they need _us."_ Willow crossed her arms, "We started this together, we're going to finish it together!"

"But what about the baby?"

"But what about you!? I don't want you to go alone!"

"Uh, er..." he wracked his brain for something he could say, "I'm not bringing you back there. You're staying here where it's safe."

"And do what!? Worry about you!?" she growled, "I'm not doing that! I'm not gonna just sit around with a person inside me until you get back! It's not going to happen!"

V-GR sighed deeply. There was no way he was winning this one.

"Fine. But stay out of harm's way! He's not friendly!"

"Yes!" Willow punched the air before boarding the pod, "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

V-GR shut the door of the pod in great annoyance. Why did she have to be so stubborn?


	5. Chapter 5

The search for Cassandra didn't take too long, V-GR just had to dim his eye-bulbs so they wouldn't catch anyone's attention. These rooms he knew all too well. He was trapped in them himself before his own trial.

They weren't friendly.

"This is creepy..." Willow whispered.

"I know..." V-GR surveyed all the cells on either side of the wall. They were all connected, and each one had a prisoner in it. Most of them didn't even look guilty, but there were a few who had committed actual crimes. V-GR didn't feel bad for them.

The rest of them though...

 **"Who's there?"** one prisoner asked. He was a robot, clearly masculine, with narrow red eyes. He had a head flare that looked like a swishing hairstyle with a red streak, and he was built rather strong.

V-GR's eyes widened, **"Oh my gosh...Keith...?"**

 **"How do you know my name!? Who are you!?"**

V-GR realized that his hood was covering most of his face. He flipped the hood back and let his eyes brighten, **"Keith? It's me, V-Gr."**

Keith looked shocked, **"V-Gr? You look so different!"**

 **"I know."** V-GR took one of the bars of his cage, **"I get that a lot."**

 **"So you finally decided to do it."** Keith was sad, **"I'm sorry for everything...I didn't know..."**

 **"I know you didn't know. It's fine."**

"Who are you talking to?" Willow asked.

 **"Oh, Kieth. This is my girlfriend, Willow."**

 **"She's a pretty thing."** Keith remarked.

 **"Willow, this is my friend I was telling you about. My gay friend."**

 **"Oh, that's him?"**

 **"Uh huh."** V-GR set her down gently, **"Why don't you go find Cassandra? I'll work on getting Keith's cage open."**

 **"Okay."**

It was dark and damp in this basement place. All the prisoners feared for their lives, everyone had been stripped of everything they had and thrown into a dank area with barely any sanity. V-GR was surprised that Kieth could still talk.

 **"What happened?"** V-GR fiddled with the lock, **"Tell me."**

 **"We were caught."** Keith replied, **"Me and my boyfriend. He should be around here somewhere."**

 **"What's his name?"**

 **"Ty."** Keith continued, **"He has the most perfect green eyes."**

 **"I knew it."** V-GR laughed, **"You two are perfect for each other."**

 **"You think so?"** Keith smiled before he continued, **"I finally got up the nerve to kiss him before we were thrown into this death hole."**

 **"I'm sorry to hear that."** V-GR finally got the lock to click and slid the cage door open, **"Help me free the innocents."**

 **"Sure thing, Bud."**

Willow looked at each paper beside the names of the prisoners, which listed their name and their crime; being gay, being bi, being trans, being black, the list went on. Every so often she'd find "murderer" or "rapist". She left those people alone.

 **"Willow?"**

 **"Cassy!"** Willow wheeled to her cage, **"Are you okay?"**

Cassandra gave a wide smile, showing off her missing front teeth, **"I'm so glad to see you! Is V-Gr here too?"**

 **"He is, somewhere."** Willow took her cold hand through the bars, **"We'll get you out of here, okay? You'll be alright."**

Cassandra nodded, letting her forehead rest on one of the bars. Her eyes suddenly opened wide, "Eh?"

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **"I hear something..."** Cassandra slid her ear downwards so it was closer to the ground, listening quietly. A few moments passed before she spoke again, **"You have something growing inside you."**

Willow felt a blush color her face, **"Um...yeah...I know..."**

 **"What is it?"** Cassandra sat back up on her knees, **"Are you still sick?"**

 **"Well, no...I was never sick..."** how would she explain to someone so young?

 **"Is it like me?"** Cassandra asked, **"When I was inside of Mama?"**

 **"Yes! Like that!"** Willow sighed with relief, **"I'm their Mama."**

Cassandra's eyes widened into big sparkly diamonds, "Ooo..."

She sat in silence as she tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear, **"I didn't know robots could have it too. May I feel them?"**

Willow was really nervous about that in a dark prison confinement full of wanted criminals, but Cassandra was being so polite, and it's not like any of the real criminals could see them through all the darkness.

 **"Sure, but be gentle."**

Cassandra gave a short nod, lying down so she was on her stomach. She reached her hands out and put her open palms on Willow's chamber, her fingers on each of her sides. Willow shivered at the subtle touch. Cassandra was adorable as she carefully felt around, silently smiling and giggling. It made Willow feel special.

She then noticed something she hadn't seen before. If Willow put something like a plant in her chamber, a little plant sign would flash over her access panel. Now though, the plant signal was dimly lit, showing that there was life inside. Willow smiled at her discovery. It almost solidified that she had a tiny consciousness in her that would one day call her Mama.

Cassandra retracted her arms and got up on her knees, **"They're calm."**

Willow cocked her head to the side, **"How do you know?"**

 **"Because they're moving slowly, a little bit at a time."** she replied, **"If they were stressed, they would be moving around a lot."**

Willow couldn't believe this girl. She was obviously sweet and innocent, like you'd expect from a 6-year-old, but she spoke of serious things, well, seriously. She knew what she was talking about. It seemed that Cassandra would grow into someone who was smart and profound, but she was so young. It was odd. Like a wise old sage when they were a child.

Willow shook her head quizzically, **"How do you know all of this?"**

 **"Willow."** V-GR approached them, a few prisoners in tow (including Keith and Ty) **"You found her. Awesome."** he went to work on the lock of Cassandra's cell.

Cassandra stood up excitedly, **"I'm free?"**

 **"You sure are!"** V-GR didn't take as long with this lock as before, **"There ya go."**

 **"Thank you."** Cassandra stepped out before she frowned, **"Will Mama be mad?"**

 **"I...I think she will be."** V-GR said, deciding to be honest, **"But your Mama isn't always right. She makes mistakes just like the rest of us."**

 **"But she's been so upset ever since my other Mama died. And Papa won't come home anymore."**

 **"What!?"** V-GR rubbed his forehead, **"What does that mean?"**

 **"I want to comfort Mama."** Cassandra insisted, **"Take me to her, please?"**

"Ugh..." V-GR tried to think that through, but nothing seemed to make sense in his brain.

 **"Let's get out first."** Willow suggested, **"Then we can decide what to do."**

 **"Good idea."** V-GR agreed, **"Let's get the rest of the innocents out, then we can leave."**


	6. Chapter 6

Cassandra shivered once they were out. Everyone else had yet to be stripped of their winter attire, but it seemed that Cassandra was a special case, and now she was shaking from head to toe.

 **"Here."** V-GR slipped his coat off with a wink, **"I've got another one underneath."**

Cassandra gasped in wonder as she was handed the fluffy parka, "Oh..." she slipped it on gratefully, giggling at how big it was on her, **"Thank you!"**

 **"No problem."** V-GR ruffled her hair before turning to the rest of the group, **Everyone follow me! We're going to a safehouse!"**

The mixed group of people and robots alike followed gratefully, rubbing their hands together and staring at the ground.

Cassandra took Willow's hand in her own, **"Are you warm enough?"**

She nodded, not sure what to say.

 **"That's good."** she replied, **"It's not just you anymore, that's why I asked."**

Kieth looked over V-GR's shoulder, **"What is she talking about?"**

V-GR gulped, **"Look. It's there, up ahead."**

The safehouse was fairly basic, with few windows and bright lights. The refugees all greeted the newcomers with open arms and smiling faces. Once V-GR had the door closed up again, it wasn't long at all before everyone was being taken care of.

Cassandra held a cup of hot chocolate in her little hands, blowing on it gently. Willow came to sit beside her, her fingers clasped together.

 **"So, Cassandra?"**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"What were you saying before?"** Willow asked, **"About having two moms and a dad?"**

Cassandra took a small sip of her cocoa, **"Is that not normal?"**

Willow sighed, staring at her interlocked hands, **"Not usually, no."**

Cassandra set the mug she was holding on the ground in front of her, a small frown on her round face, **"I didn't think so..."**

 **"I've been wondering about that too."** V-GR sat across from them, his hands together, **"How many parents do you have?"**

 **"Three."** she replied, **"Mama, my other Mama, and Papa. Papa was barely around, but both my Mamas love each other. My other Mama died awhile ago and Mama started blaming me for it. She wanted to get me arrested so I would go away."** she paused to stare into her cocoa mug, **"But I know she doesn't want me to die."**

V-GR nodded to show he understood, **"What did your Papa do?"**

 **"He...he's my Papa."** she replied simply, **"Other Mama was going to hold me, but she couldn't carry a baby, so Mama did it for her. Papa made the other half."**

 **"Oh."** V-GR knew what she was trying to say. She had lesbian parents, so one of them acted as a surrogate for a sperm donor's baby, **"And what about your Mama? If she wants you to go away, then why do you want to go back?"**

 **"Because Other Mama died."** Cassandra seemed somewhat baffled, like she was being accused of something, **"She cries almost every night because Other Mama can't sing her to sleep, so I sing for her. I need to be with her! Mama** ** _needs_** **me!"**

V-GR stole a glance at Willow.

 **"Can you tell me their names?"** he prompted.

Cassandra sniffed, **"Yeah. Other Mama is named Klaudia, and Mama is named Victoria."** she replied, **"I don't remember Papa's name though."**

V-GR was stuck. Something about that sounded familiar.

 **"Willow, have you heard the name Klaudia somewhere before?"**

She was caught on that too. Where had she heard the name Klaudia?"

"Oh." she realized, **"Klaudia is the name of the empress."**

V-GR's eyes widened into tall rectangles, **"Of course! We do know that the empress was lesbian, and...the new empress took her place..."** the pieces clicked in his head, **"So...you're the new empress' daughter?"**

Cassandra blushed, a harsh red against pale-moon skin, **"Don't do that. It makes me feel icky."**

V-GR let the silence hang around them.

 **"Sorry..."** he ruffled her hair, **"I didn't mean to do that. Can I ask you one more thing though?"**

She seemed unsure, but she nodded.

V-GR dropped his voice, **"How did you know Willow was pregnant?"**

Cassandra beamed in relief, **"I can hear them."**

 **"What?"**

 **"They're moving around."** she explained, **"Can you not hear it?"**

V-GR listened for a moment, but he didn't know what she meant.

 **"Thanks, Cassy."** V-GR smiled, **"I'm gonna go talk to Willow now, okay? I'll let you get back to your hot chocolate."**

 **"Okay!"** she giggled before taking another sip. It had cooled somewhat.

V-GR scooped up Willow in his arms before heading to the next room. It was mostly empty, with a few old blankets and shoes with holes in them; previous possessions of the refugees.

"What's this about?" Willow swiveled her head around, "I can tell, you're thinking about something."

"You know me too well." he sat in a corner, letting one of his hands rest on Willow's sealed chamber door, "I'm just thinking."

Willow laced her fingers into his, "Wanna let me in on it?"

He took a deep breath, "I don't know. Cassandra obviously doesn't understand what's going on. I mean, she understands for the most part, but I don't think she knows what's really at stake. I'm gonna have to go talk to her mom."

"No, _we_ are."

"No, _I_ am." V-GR set her on the ground next to him, "I still don't understand that woman, so I'm going alone."

"No you're not!"

V-GR stood and walked off at a brisk pace, Willow following close behind. They began to yell at each other, in English, each declaration getting louder as they spoke;

"It's not safe to go by yourself!"

"It'll only take a minute!"

"But I'll just be here worrying!"

"You won't be worrying for long!"

"I want to make sure you're okay!"

"I'll be fine!"

"You know me, V-Gr! I can take care of myself!"

 _ **"IT'S NOT JUST YOU ANYMORE!"**_

V-GR glared at her with the reddest eyes she'd ever seen him with. They glowed starkly against the black of his screen and the white of his metal alloy. He held eye contact until Willow decided to look away. The next thing she knew, V-GR had left, the door slamming shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had stopped to stare at the exchange. Willow shook as she tried to work through what had just happened.

 **"Whoa."** Keith knelt down next to Willow, **"What was that? Are you okay?"**

 **"I'm fine."** Willow huffed, **"I can't believe him!"**

 **"What did he even say? I don't know English."**

Willow's hand traveled to her chamber door. She felt a lot of movement. It was kind of nauseating.

She sighed, **"It's a long story..."**

* * *

 _"Ugh, can't she see that I care about her!?"_ V-GR had his arms crossed as he angrily trudged through the thin ice, _"Can't she just_ listen _to me for once!? Why does she have to be so stubborn!? She never lets me take care of her! She never-!"_

His foot slipped from under him and the back of his head hit the ground.

He didn't get up right away though, he stayed like that, just thinking about what had happened. What he'd done.

His breaths came sharply, making a light fog on the cold air. He let his eyes go back to their calming white color.

And...

"Oh god..." V-GR carefully lifted his head from the ice, "Willow..."

He hadn't meant to scream at her. He'd never risen his voice that much before, not even when he went up against his father.

And he'd just screamed at his baby.

He wanted to go back and apologize, but he still didn't want to bring her along either. If he went back she wouldn't leave him alone.

He picked himself up off the ground and continued to walk. He was almost there anyway.

He came to the steps of the manor, curious as to what was just behind these doors. He could almost imagine the scary woman from before, being sung to by the little Cassandra. He smiled at the thought.

He twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open slowly.

He poked his head inside, **"Hello?"** it was fancifully decorated with reds and purples. A few skull decorations were mounted on the wall, with some curtains hanging down in swags between them. It looked like a Day of the Dead celebration.

 **"Who's there?"**

V-GR turned towards the voice. It was the same woman, the one who trapped him and Willow in the dank basement cell.

He flipped his hood back so she could see his face, **"Victoria."**

She frowned, **"I suppose my daughter told you my name?"**

V-GR nodded.

 **"I see..."** she was wearing a tight black skirt and a white top this time. She sat down in a decorative armchair, **"Why are you here?"**

 **"I'm here to talk about your daughter."** he replied, **"Cassandra."**

Victoria's brow creased, **"My daughter is my business. Leave now."**

 **"I have to ask you."** V-GR said, **"Why do you believe it was her fault?"**

Victoria rested her head in her hand, crossing her legs, **"I do not. She told you?"**

 **"She said you blamed her for the death of her, 'Other Mama'."** he continued, **"Tell me what she's talking about."**

 **"I don't have to tell you jack!"** she snapped, **"This conversation is over!"**

 **"I'm not leaving until I get answers!"** he spat back at her, **"What does Cassandra have to do with Klaudia!?"**

She stared at him, letting her bangs fall in front of her eyes. He watched a tear roll down her cheek.

 _ **"I...I love my dear Cassandra...but I can't look at her anymore without thinking of my dear Klaudia...oh Klaudia...it's my fault you died..."**_

V-GR felt bad about yelling at her, but he wasn't about to let up, **"Tell me why you want your daughter arrested."**

 **"Because she makes me think of Klaudia, and it makes my heart twist painfully inside me..."** Victoria continued to cry, **"Klaudia left me after she talked to some holy man, and she told me we couldn't be together anymore because she 'loved men now'..."** her mascara ran until her eyes were all black, **"But it's not true! I know she loved me still! I wanted to hold her again, but she died and left me all alone with a daughter and a planet to run! I can't live like this anymore! I can't take it!"**

V-GR realized what she was saying, **"Wait! There's still hope! I can help you!"**

 ** _"Do you have guilt in your voice?"_**

He blinked, **"Wh-what?"**

Her silver eyes shone among her black mascara, **_"Did you kill my darling Klaudia!?"_**

 **"What!? No!"** V-GR stepped back, suddenly afraid, **"I had nothing to do with it!"**

 **"** ** _You're a liar!"_** she lifted a scythe over her head that V-GR hadn't seen before, _**"You monster! I want my Klaudia back!"**_

"Gah!" V-GR shifted into hyperdrive as he dodged her attacks. He tried the door handle, but for some reason it wouldn't open, so he was forced to keep jumping around as she swung a giant weapon at him. She hooked it around his leg and the stasis beam disconnected violently, sending him sprawling on the floor.

 _ **"You will die!"**_

V-GR couldn't move. His body was in shock from losing a limb so suddenly and without warning. He began to cry as he realized he'd never get to apologize to Willow. He'd never see her again.

 _Bang!_

 _ **"Arg!"**_

He looked toward the door. EVE had her weapon brandished and had shot Victoria's hand, knocking the scythe from her grasp.

 **"Get away from him!"** she cried, **"Or I'll kill you!"**

Victoria collapsed and began to sob.

EVE put her weapon away and grabbed V-GR's severed leg, returning it to him, "Are you okay?"

He blinked, "How did you know...?"

 _"Because of me, you idiot!"_

Willow.

"You could have been killed!" Willow scolded him, "You need to be more careful!"

"Willow..." V-GR sighed as his leg was replaced, the stasis beam returning and holding it in place. He began to breathe again, "I'm sorry I yelled at you..."

"It's fine. But listen, you don't have to be concerned for me or the little one. I know how to take care of myself. Isn't that right, Mom?"

"I'm not going to pick a side here." EVE replied, "But I do agree that going by yourself was foolish. You should've at least taken someone with you, even if it wasn't my daughter."

V-GR shakily got to his feet, "I didn't think it would put my life in danger."

 _"And what gave you the idea to just leave with her!?"_ WALL-E had entered the room as well, "We looked _everywhere_ for you two!"

"Um...sorry..." V-GR said sheepishly.

 **"Dude!"** Keith had tagged along as well, **"You didn't tell me your lady was pregnant!"**

V-GR began to blush, **"I didn't think it was important that you knew..."**

 **"We used to be best friends!"** Keith complained, **"Come on, man!"**

V-GR felt an amused smile cross his face, **"Sorry, Bro."** he gave Keith's shoulder a punch, **"Won't happen again."**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Mama?"**

Cassandra hurried into the room, kneeling in front of her mother and lifting her mother's face to her own, **"I know you miss Other Mama, but I'm here now. I can be Other Mama for you."**

Everyone stopped to stare. Victoria wrapped her arms around Cassandra and held her like that, crying into her head.

 **"It's okay, Mama..."** she mumbled, **"I'm here for you, Mama..."**

She stayed like that until she suddenly stiffened, **"I don't want you..."**

Cassandra pulled away, **"Huh?"**

 **"I don't want you! I want Klaudia back!"** she threw her daughter into the opposite wall and she cried out in pain.

"Cassandra!" V-GR hurried to sweep her up while EVE brought out her laser weapon once more, ready to attack.

V-GR held Cassandra in his arms, **"Are you okay!?"**

She blinked, **"M-my head..."**

He felt the back of her head. He hoped to feel a bump forming on the spot, which was normal, but it was slightly sunken in instead. It was subtle, but it was there.

This was bad.

"Willow!" V-GR called. She hurried to him, "We have to get Cassandra back to the safehouse! I think her skull is broken!"

"Let's go, then!"

V-GR lifted Cassandra carefully, one arm supporting her head and the other under her knees. He was quick to get her back as EVE held off Victoria, trying to get her to stop attacking.

V-GR put her under the medical scanner, which swept up and down before diagnosing the problem. A small fracture in the skull.

"Whew. Looks like it's not too serious." V-GR said as he typed, "We should be able to patch it without cutting her open."

"What are we gonna do!?" Willow exclaimed, "We can't leave Victoria in charge of the planet! We can't take Cassandra home while she's worrying about her mom!" she began to panic, "We can't...we can't..."

"Willow!" V-GR knelt down and swept her up into his arms, "Hush...you shouldn't be stressing so much, it's bad for the baby..."

"Oh yeah..." Willow leaned into him for comfort, "I honestly keep forgetting they're there...guess I'm just used to it by now..."

V-GR smiled as he cradled Willow and his future child. What were they supposed to do now that Victoria didn't want her own daughter?

"You know..." he said, "I think I'm getting used to the idea of being a father..."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, but..." he held her a little tighter, trying to draw more comfort, "I still have one more nagging worry..."

"Oh?" Willow laced her fingers together behind V-GR's waist, "What is it?"

V-GR exhaled, feeling warm and safe with Willow in his embrace. He had to think for a moment before wording his question.

"What if I turn into _my_ father?"

Willow looked up into his sad eyes, "What?"

"He obviously couldn't raise a child...and...those who are abused are more likely to become an abuser..."

"Key words; _more likely."_ she explained, "Not definitely. You've never harmed _me."_

"I know, but...well..."

"Uh uh. _I'm_ talking now." Willow insisted, "You'll be one of the greatest fathers that ever existed. You wanna know how I know?"

He closed his eyes, "How?"

"Look at me." she lifted his chin until he did so, "You treat me like a queen. You hold me like you never wanna let go, and you kiss me like it'll be the last kiss you'll ever get. " she explained softly, so he'd have to strain to hear, "Do you know who else does that?"

"Um..." he responded uncertainly, "Who?"

Willow clinked her screen against his, _"My_ dad."

"Huh?"

She smiled, "My dad treats my mom like she's the most beautiful perfect robot to ever be built, and he remembers to hug me every day and tell me how much he loves me. You do the same thing, and my dad is my best friend."

V-GR didn't do anything at first, but then he smiled, "Heheh...hahahaha!" he lay down on his side, holding Willow tightly against his chest.

"That's the best compliment I've ever gotten!" he gasped, "I didn't think I was in any way comparable to Wall-E!"

"You are, though!" Willow grabbed both V-GR's cheeks, "If you ever proved yourself unworthy, I would have left long ago."

V-GR chuckled, "Ah...leave it to you to restore my faith in myself..."

He pressed his face to hers so he could kiss her. It was another slow kiss, but it had more passion behind it. Willow held on to him tightly, feelings of all kinds swirling inside of her. It was such a sweet kiss, so much so that Willow found herself becoming slightly overwhelmed, but at the same time, she loved it. She craved it. She never wanted it to end.

"Ah!" Willow flinched.

"What? What's wrong?"

Willow let her head rest on V-GR's chest, "They moved."

He blinked, "They moved?"

"Yeah." Willow stared at V-GR in wonder, "Feel."

He pulled away slightly. His hand traveled over her front, grazing it gently. He applied gentle pressure, and his eyes widened.

"Whoa..." he breathed, "Haha...he knows you're happy..."

Willow giggled, nuzzling into him again, "I love you..."

"And I love you..."

They stayed in silence as the machine next to them fixed the fracture in Cassandra's head, giving a small beeping sound as it finished. V-GR slowly stood, not letting go of Willow as he finished up using the machine.

"Oh wow..." V-GR said, "Look, Wil. Her hearing is sharp."

"Sharp?" she shifted so she could look at the screen.

"It's above average." he pointed at the scan, "That's how she can hear the baby. She just has really good hearing."

"Wow."

"Hey, guys."

Willow turned to the doorway, "Welcome back, Mom."

EVE held WALL-E's hand as she entered the room, "Wall-E took out his eyes." she came to a stop, "Both of them."

"Eve? Where's my daughter?" he said.

"Right here, Dad." Willow slid out of V-GR's grasp onto the ground to take his hand, "So what happened?"

"I locked Victoria in a basement cell that she had for some reason. Hopefully she won't escape until we can get help." EVE grabbed a couple WALL-E eyes from a storage crate, "Good thing I have these."

"How long will it last?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure." EVE quickly replaced both WALL-E's eyes, "But we have to do something. We can't just leave her there, or she'll end up killing herself."

 **"What's going on?"**

Cassandra had woken up. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Um..." EVE didn't know what to say.

 **"We need to get you out of here."** V-GR said to her, **"Your mom gave you a nasty wound on your head."**

 **"But she needs me!"** Cassandra kicked her legs, **"I want to see her again! She loves me! She wants me!"**

 **"I'm sorry, but we need to get you to Earth-!"**

 ** _"I don't wanna go to Earth!"_** Cassandra wailed, _**"I need to go home! I need to get to Mama!"**_

V-GR was at his wits end. She was acting much closer to her age now.

How were they going to handle this?


	9. Chapter 9

Willow lay on her back, the quiet of the room making her ears ring. Although, if she listened carefully enough, she could just hear V-GR doing something in the other room.

Her hand travelled up her stomach, feeling the slight bulge where the consciousness was building up. She was afraid that her chamber wouldn't be big enough to hold the baby, but Jonathan assured her that as long as he kept expanding the alloy, the baby would have plenty of room to grow. Something else was worrying her, though.

"V-Gr?"

"Hm?" he stuck his head in the room, "What's up?"

They were in V-GR's spacepod on Earth, where they had been for two months. EVE and WALL-E had agreed to watch over the operation while they returned to Earth. Willow was in V-GR's bed.

"Can you come over here?"

He set down what he was working on, "Willow, what's wrong?"

"I..." she was almost just really sad, "I want you with me right now..."

He was confused, but he had no trouble crawling into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Wil, are you okay?" V-GR whispered.

She shook, "I don't know..."

"Hush, hush...it's okay..." he stroked her back, "Tell me what's wrong..."

Willow hugged him tightly, "Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Of course I won't." he reassured, "I could never be mad at you, remember?"

She didn't say anything, hiding her face in the white metal of V-GR's chest. She could feel her processor kick up as her motor shifted, letting too much heat build up in her system. She finally took a shaky breath;

 _"I want to die..."_

V-GR was appalled, "What!?"

 _"I c-can't take it anymore..."_ she cried softly, _"It's too much, it feels horrible...help me...please..."_

V-GR held her tightly, "I'm going to help you, I promise!" he jumped up and ran, contacting Jonathan through his telecommunicator, "Jon! There's something wrong with Willow! _Please_ be in your lab when I get there!"

* * *

Cassandra hugged her knees in the darkness of the safehouse. Hot soup was being passed to everyone, pretty fast actually. EVE was quick and efficient.

Mama.

She was out there. Cassandra knew with absolute certainty that Victoria was just hurting inside. She felt the tiny bump under her hair. She didn't mean to fracture her skull.

Ever since Cassandra was just old enough to talk, she knew when people were in pain. She heard through the walls, the windows shut tight. She picked up on the subtle nuances of someone's voice; their inflection, their words, their body language helped too. Each hitch and drop of voice meant something. She knew when someone just needed a friend, and being a friend to people made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She needed to help people who couldn't help themselves.

Because if she didn't, then who would?

She glared at WALL-E and EVE. Mama was suffering, and they just ignored her!? Trapped her someplace where she needed help!? Where she broke down and was suffering!?

Not on her watch.

She waited until both older robots had left before slipping out the door. If no one else would help Mama, then she would!

* * *

Willow's Aunt Leah looked over the monitors with Jonathan, her bright orange eyes darting from left to right, "Whew..."

"Is she okay?" V-GR held the unconscious Willow in his arms, her access panel connected to Jonathan's computer.

"It was a simple malfunction." Leah explained, "It happens all the time with pregnancies. The baby can mess with your normal code and make your moods swing back and forth."

"Oh..." V-GR sighed, "Can you fix it?"

"Just a simple killcode should be enough to restore the balance." Leah giggled, "I remember when Eve came to my house in the middle of the night when she was pregnant with Willow."

"What happened?"

"I woke up the next morning to find her crying in my kitchen in a puddle of soup."

V-GR laughed out loud, "Oh my gosh! Was she okay?"

"She was fine." Leah rolled her eyes, "That should do it! She'll be alright when she wakes up."

"Thank you." V-GR watched Leah unplug her niece from the machine, "Why do you have soup at your house?"

"Ted and Hannah like to come over." Leah replied, "They're human, so I keep some food around for them."

"Ah." V-GR stood up to leave, "Thank you."

"Of course!"

"Leah, you're a valuable asset!" Jonathan replied, "Come and visit again whenever."

* * *

"Where's Cassandra!?" EVE scoured the safehouse for the twentieth time, "She's gone!"

V-GR almost had his hand on the doorknob when he heard this. He froze in shock, then he hurried to get the door open, "What did you say!?"

"V-Gr!" EVE dashed to his side, "I've looked all over for Cassandra, but I can't find her anywhere!"

V-GR glanced down at Willow, who had woken up and was frowning in worry.

"We have to find her!" he exclaimed, gently setting Willow down, "Let's go!"

The hinges squeaked as Cassandra opened the door of her mother's bedroom. The king-sized bed didn't move from when Klaudia met her fate, and it wasn't moving anytime soon in the huge luxurious room. More sugar skull decorations and sweeping curtains covered everything, the nightstand on one side Cassandra's main concern.

Whenever she had to be punished, she would revoke her rights to the skeleton key, but she was smart enough to know where it was when she didn't have it. It was in the second drawer of the white nightstand. That's where it always was. She trudged across the room, opening the drawer and wrapping her tiny fingers around the key. Exactly where she knew it would be.

A small smile crossed her lips as she took the key and closed the drawer back up. This particular skeleton key was extra special because not only could it open any lock, it could also lock any lock. It was tiny and dense and heavy, with lots of moving parts inside. It was an heirloom from her Daddy's side of the family.

And even though she rarely ever saw her dad, she knew half of her was from him. The other half was her first Mama.

It was both her moms that were married.

Cassandra's expensive shoes clacked across the hard floor where a rug didn't cover it. The sounds reverberated loudly in her sensitive hearing. She missed the days when there were always people around, drinking and being merry. Conversations would pass between them as they smiled and laughed, the tiny changes in their tone of voice fascinating to her. But ever since her other mother died, the halls were quiet and empty.

She finally found the correct door and inserted the key, twisting it until she heard that tell-tale _click,_ then she retracted the key and opened the door.

 **"Who's there!?"**

Cassandra froze. That was Victoria's voice, no doubt about it. Her voice was semi-soprano, with a shaking inflection. It had that inflection since she lost her wife.

She gulped to clear her cold throat, **"It's me, Mama."**

Victoria was quiet as she listened to Cassandra's soft breathing. When no more words fell on Cassandra's ears, she pushed the door open the rest of the way. The light from the hallway fell across Victoria's pale-moon face, her silver eyes wide with shock. Cassandra went to stand in front of the cage, squatting down to be on eye-level with her Mama, since she was crouched in her mental-breakdown.

Cassandra gave her a little smile, **"Hi, Mama. I'm going to free you, okay?"**

Victoria didn't move as Cassandra's hands worked with the skeleton key, inserting it into the lock and twisting it. The clicking sounded again, so she removed the key from the lock and pulled on the bars of the cage, swinging the door open.

 **"It's okay, Mama."** she smiled, **"I forgive you for everything. I know that you're just in pain. Let's forget what happened between us and start over, please?"**

Cassandra extended her hand in a friendly gesture. Victoria looked from her hand to her face, which shone of kindness and understanding. She reached out to take it.

 _I do want you back..._

She took her hand...

And squeezed it way too hard.

 **"Ow!"** Cassandra flinched, **"Mama!?"**

 ** _"We can't be a family..."_** Victoria hissed, pain and rage soaked in her tone;

 _ **"Not without Klaudia..."**_


	10. Chapter 10

**"Cassandra!"** V-GR burst through the door of the mansion, **"Where are you!?"**

"Whoa." Willow looked around, "Why is it so quiet?"

"It sounds abandoned." EVE commented as V-GR spotted his laser pistol on a coffee table, "Do these skulls have dust on them?"

"Maybe the dust _came_ from the skulls." WALL-E said, a little salt in his tone.

 **"What are you guys saying?"** Keith asked.

EVE shook her head, **"Nothing important."**

 **"You guys! This is serious!"** V-GR pocketed the pistol, **"Ugh. Listen! We need to find Cassandra! She could be dead by now, spread out and search for her!"**

Everyone scattered to look around, adding odd sounds to the eerie silence.

"What did he say?" WALL-E asked, not understanding the language.

"We need to find Cassandra." EVE swept him up, "Let's go."

V-GR carried Willow as he searched, already guessing where she was. It took a little while to find where he knew she would be.

He only brought a group with him to offset the violence.

He stopped when he saw Victoria, flecks of red on her outfit. Blood?

V-GR shifted his body, trying to sheild Willow from this psycho, **"Where's Cassandra!?"**

Victoria's eyes shone with purpose, **"She is...out of commission..."**

 **"What!?"** V-GR glared at her, **"If you killed her, I swear I'll tear you limb from limb!"**

Victoria lifted her scythe, **"You can't do that with your budding family in your arms."**

V-GR held Willow a little tighter. That one had struck a nerve.

He narrowed his eyes, **"What are you suggesting?"**

 **"Oh...not much..."** she began to walk towards him, **"All I know is that I will not stop fighting until I am reunited with my wife..."**

V-GR was about to snap back at her, but then he realized that logic would just bounce off her like a mirror. She wasn't willing to listen, she was just going to lash out at everything because of her pain without question.

He had to try something else.

She was going to attack, and he was going to dodge, but...

She gasped in shock, _**"YOU!"**_

He blinked.

 _ **"You were the stupid project Gregor always spoke of! You were always more important than his own daughter! No! He had to go and create another one!"**_

V-GR felt his muscles freeze.

 _ **"...what did you say...?"**_

 _ **"DIE!"**_

He jumped around her, running deeper down the hall to avoid her attacks.

His own father was Cassandra's biological father!?

 **"Cassandra!"** he called as he ran, **"Cassandra! Please answer me!"**

 _ **"You were always his top priority! He never truly cared about me! He had to leave when I needed him the most! I THOUGHT HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!**_

V-GR finally found what he was looking for.

Cassandra was lying on the floor, with a sickly black eye and a bloody nose. She was covered in bruises and cuts, the blood soaking into her long black hair.

"Oh no!" V-GR dodged another swing, spinning around to kick his attacker. He connected with her arms, knocking the scythe from her grasp. He swept up the dangerous weapon and held it to her neck, **"Stay still!"**

She couldn't reach the handle, so she was forced to hold still as V-GR held the blade under her chin. Her glare was still icy.

 **"I'm going to let Willow check on Cassandra."** he told her, **"If you move from this spot, I'll cut your head off. Do you understand?"**

He didn't break eye-contact as he let Willow slide from his arm, and continued to stare at Victoria as Willow rushed to Cassandra's side.

 **"Cassy!"** Willow shook her shoulders gently, **"Wake up! Please?"**

She began to stir, just slightly, her uninjured eye fluttering open. Willow commed her mother while V-GR held the scythe with both hands, still in a perpetual staring contest. As EVE, WALL-E, Kieth, and the others gathered around Cassandra, Victoria began to cry, but no mascara ran this time.

Guess she knew it would be ruined anyway.

 **"Will you kill me quickly?"**

V-GR sighed, **"Sure, but would you actually let me? Otherwise it'll be long and painful."**

 **"I'm just too cowardly to kill myself."** she replied, **"And I'm afraid of Cassandra being all alone."**

V-GR still didn't break eye contact, **"Guys, how is she?"**

 **"She's really hurt, but she seems fine enough."** Willow replied.

Almost on cue, Cassandra sat up and gasped, **"No! Mama!"**

Victoria flinched, the scythe cutting just a bit into her neck.

 **"Let her go! Please!"** Cassandra cried, **"She just needs help! I know it! I know I can get to her if I try real hard! Please!"**

V-GR still didn't move. Victoria didn't move, Willow didn't move, EVE and WALL-E didn't move, Kieth and Ty didn't move.

Everything was still.

Everything was silent.

* * *

Finally, after what felt like several minutes of completely still silence, V-GR realized what he had to do.

 **"Cassandra..."** he began, thinking about exactly how he would word his statement. He inhaled slowly, **"Your mother is beyond hope."** he felt bad saying that, but he knew it was true, **"She can't look at anyone without lashing out at them. She wants to be saved, but instead of beating herself up, she destroys others. I'm so sorry, Cassy. We can't save her."**

Cassandra seemed to consider this for awhile. Silent tears slid down her face as she thought, shaking with despair.

She slid her skeleton key from her pocket, clicking a button on the side. It expanded in size, growing and morphing until it was almost as tall as she was.

It had expanded into a sword.

 **"Mama."** her eyes blazed as they filled with hurt and betrayal, **"Stay still!"**

She did.

This was when V-GR finally tore his gaze from Victoria, moving the scythe from her face.

That was all the distraction Victoria needed. She grabbed the scythe and knocked V-GR down.

 _ **"YOU ALL WILL DIE!"**_

Cassandra screamed as she charged. It was clear that she had practiced with the skeleton sword, jumping and swinging at the right times. She wasn't very strong, but V-GR could tell that Cassandra was thinking, calculating, watching for her chance.

The group wanted to step in, but none of them could move as the shock held them in place. The hallway around them began to show damage as walls and curtains were nicked, slicing through the air with incredible speed. Finally, Cassandra was knocked into a wall.

Victoria towered over her, _**"I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU MY DEAR!"**_

She lifted her scythe-!

 _Boom!_

V-GR's arm was up, the laser pistol in his hand. Smoke spilled from the barrel and spiraled upwards as Victoria fell, her scythe morphing down into a fancy fountain pen and her eyes opening wide.

She was dead.

V-GR waited a moment, then he ran to Cassandra, dropping his weapon on the ground as he lifted her body.

 **"Cassy?"** he whimpered as he held her, **"Are you alright?"**

She opened her eyes, looking towards her mother's lifeless body on the floor. She felt numb as she crawled towards her, ignoring the shooting pain in her now broken leg. She burst into hysterical sobs, blubbering nonsense and hugging Victoria as she lay on top of her. Screaming and crying, desperately trying to cling to something that was no longer there. A mother who could no longer hear her calls.

She hummed something silent as the sobbing subsided, thinking about the song her moms would sing to her late at night. The wordless humming turned into a worded song as she wiped the tears from her face;

 _ **"Hush my child, baby blue,**_  
 _ **Will decorate your hallway of dark maroon.**_  
 _ **Something else might catch your eyes,**_  
 _ **As my dear, you shine as the pale-moon sky..."**_

The song repeated a couple of times. Cassandra could almost imagine her two Mamas, singing her to sleep together. Victoria would always sing the melody, while Klaudia always sang the harmony. Soprano and alto, together like yin and yang. It was always so beautiful it lulled her right to sleep.

But this time, there was no harmony.

She was all alone.

 _ **"Your hallway...will shine...**_  
 _ **Just like...the pale-moon sky..."**_

She finally relaxed, her grip on her mother loosening, and V-GR lifted her up to carry her home. She instinctively clung to him, seeking comfort.

She was an orphan.

 **"It's okay, Cassy..."** V-GR reassured as he ran his fingers through her hair;

 _ **"I'll take care of you..."**_


	11. Epilogue

Cassandra swung her legs back and forth in her seat, waiting for her "adoptive" parents to come back out with their new child. She supposed that they would be her sibling, but she never felt comfortable calling Willow and V-GR her parents. She instead referred to them as her "caretakers". She sighed as she thought about everything that had transpired since V-GR decided to adopt her into their family, and something in particular stood out to her.

 _"Cassandra." he said to her, "Is your Papa named, 'Gregor'?"_

 _"Oh, yes." she responded, still kind of sad, "He wasn't around often though."_

 _"Cassandra, my father's name is Gregor."_

 _"Really!?" she beamed, "Does that make you my brother!?"_

 _"Well, not necessarily." he tried to explain to her, "He built me. I recognize that key you were using, actually. It matches my father's craftsmanship." he continued with an amused smile, "If anything, you're my half-sister."_

 _"That's amazing! We were connected from the start!" she jumped up to smile dazzlingly._

 _She was with her own family after all._

Cassandra smiled. She would be 7 years old soon. She would get to celebrate with her new family. Her true family.

Willow lay in V-GR's arms, exhausted after the consciousness inside her was expended into the body Jonathan had built for them. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew that couldn't be done yet. She still had something she needed to do.

The beeping sounds were what got her to open her eyes.

V-GR gasped, his screen glitching as he cried, "Oh my goodness, Wil! He's beautiful!"

"I wanna see..." Willow reached out her arms, so Jonathan rested the new robot in them. V-GR tickled him under his chin.

He had a big head, with three lit shapes on his face; two eyes and a mouth. He had V-GR's arms and Willow's hands. He didn't have legs or treads, instead he hovered slightly above the ground. He was twice as tall as Willow, but was still less than a head shorter than V-GR.

 _Oh wow. It's so bright._ he blinked, speaking in Binary code, _Mom, is that you?_

Willow hugged him tightly, _Yes...yes it's me...I-I'm...your mother..._ Willow cried at that declaration. She had a son! She was a mother! And V-GR was the father!

She couldn't remember the last time she was so happy.

Cassandra watched EVE open the door to Jonathan's lab, WALL-E close behind, "You ready to meet my grandchild?"

She giggled, "Are _you_ ready to meet your grandchild?"

EVE sharply inhaled, "Yes."

As soon as the door was open, Willow ushered everyone inside, "Come in! Mom! Dad! Cassy! You have to meet my new son!"

"Oh, Willow..." EVE was getting somewhat nostalgic, "This reminds me of when you were born..."

Willow giggled as she gently rocked him back and forth.

"M-may I hold my grandson?" EVE asked tearfully.

Willow in response carefully handed him over to her. EVE cradled him gently, the biggest smile on her face, "Now will you tell me his name?"

Willow rolled her eyes, "No. Son, why don't you tell her your name?"

He smiled, his eyes turning up sweetly;

 _Hi, Gramma! My name is_ _ **Cobalt!**_

EVE brushed her thumb along his cheek, "Cobalt...where did you get the idea for that name, Wil?"

"Because Cobalt is an element that can be reinforced into a powerful metal." Willow replied, "His eye color kept making me think of it."

"Cobalt..." EVE nuzzled him affectionately, "Cobalt!"

"Hey! I want a turn!" WALL-E huffed.

"Okay, okay. Here you go." EVE handed Cobalt to him, "Careful now."

WALL-E held his grandson with wide eyes, just like he did when he first saw Willow. He held his wonder a moment longer before bursting into tears.

"Dad!?" Willow exclaimed.

"My baby's all grown up!" he wailed, "I remember holding you just like this when I couldn't even string full sentences together! I can't believe it's been almost eighty years since then and now you have a child of your own!"

"Calm down, Baby..." EVE hugged him, one arm around Cobalt as well as her husband.

"I'm so proud of you, Willow!" WALL-E continued sobbing, "I love you so much!"

"Dad, it's okay." Willow said as V-GR jumped down to kneel with them.

 _Ah! Claustrophobic!_ Cobalt gasped.

"I can't...I c-can't..." WALL-E whimpered.

 _"V-Gr!"_

Everyone looked up at the voice.

V-GR smiled, "Mom!"

"I came as soon as I heard!" Amery exclaimed, "I want to hold him too!"

 _Oh boy..._ Cobalt sighed.

"Be patient, Coby." Willow replied, "This is something you'll have to get used to."

Cassandra pushed into the room after Amery, smiling at Cobalt until he turned his head in her direction.

"I know you!" Cassandra ran to him and pressed her ear to his chest. Her eyes closed sweetly, "Yeah. That's the same sound."

Cobalt gave her a big hug, not bothering to speak, as words were not needed.

* * *

"This is amazing..." V-GR held his son and his girl in his lap, "I never thought I'd feel like this..."

Willow leaned back into Cobalt's chest, listening to the thrumb of his processor, "Me neither..."

They looked out over the scenery. Civilization was now more than twice as large as it had been on the day Willow was born, and now she was in the arms of both her boys. It was heaven.

"Hey, V-Gr?"

"Hm?"

"I've always wondered something..." she clasped hands with her son, "What does 'pale-moon' mean?"

"Pale-moon?" V-GR nuzzled his face into the back of Cobalt's head, "It's a term used often on my old planet. It refers to a skin tone that's so pale that the person is white as a sheet of paper. My dad had pale-moon skin, and often people referred to Cassandra as a pale-moon child."

"It has a nice ring to it." she remarked.

"Paaale...moooon...chiiild..." Cobalt tested the words on his developing voice-chip.

"Good job, sweetie." Willow cooed, making Cobalt beam with pride.

"Hey, guys." Cassandra peeked around the corner, "You ready to go home?"

Cobalt gave an affirmative beep, rising from his father's lap and setting his mother gently on the ground. Once they got back outside, they all walked together, hand in hand, as they made their way back home.

An unlikely - but perfect - family of four.

THE END


End file.
